


Reach Out

by Lexigent



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Haven, Audrey/Duke/Nathan, because Nathan can feel Audrey and not him Duke sometimes feels like Nathan gets very little from their sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



Duke's in the middle this time; something they're trying at Audrey's insistence after the last couple of times, where it was just Duke watching her with Nathan and his unhappiness with the situation filled the room until he left and took it with him.

Duke's face to face with Nathan, who kisses him as if he can feel it just like Duke can, then grabs his face roughly and rasps in his ear, "I want to hear you, Duke, let me know exactly how much you enjoy this", and then oh God some muscle memory is definitely burned into Nathan deeper than his Trouble can reach - Duke feels arousal building up in his stomach, spilling out through his mouth, tightening his muscles.

"Look at me," Nathan whispers, voice thick with lust, and Duke opens his eyes with effort, sees Nathan bite his lip, growing hard; he holds Duke's gaze for a second and says "don't stop," as he keeps moving his hand on Duke and Duke keeps his eyes open as long as he can, sees his own pleasure resonate on Nathan's face.

He kisses Nathan hard, afterwards, and Audrey holds him from behind, then moves over to hold Nathan.

"Just because you can't touch doesn't mean you can't reach out," she says, grabs one of Nathan's hands and laces their fingers together with Duke's.

He kisses their fingertips with a happy sigh as his only answer.


End file.
